Silver moon
by TheSneakyHobo
Summary: a coven of witchs come to forks.bella befriends the youngest while trying to figure out her secret.not your normal type of witch.set near the start of eclipse.New vampires and magicial creatures.First fan fiction!PLEASE R&R.Same couples Em/R B/E J/A.
1. the new girl?

_**This is my first fan fiction ! ! ! Please read! This is set after eclipse and before breaking dawn. but Bella hasn't graduated yet. but she is still engaged to edward. Disclaimer :I don't own twilight and I never will [cry, cry] :-{**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Today is going to be __sooooo__ boring, _I thought miserably as I drove to school in my ancient Chevy. The reason for my dreary mood is that Alice predicted that the next three days are going to be sunny ,much to my disappointed as it meant that my guardian angel and the rest of the Cullens wouldn't be in school at all. I had begged Edward to let me stay at his house with them . . . more importantly him but he had refused saying that it being my senior year I couldn't be missing days because of him. After he told me last night he saw that I wasn't going to give in easily so he resulted to dazzling me until I couldn't remember what we were talking about and eventually fell asleep. I mentally cursed myself for being so easily dazzled as I pulled into the student parking lot.

As I headed for my first class I heard someone call my name from behind me. I hoped it wasn't Jessica ,I hadn't exactly been in her good books since I turned into a zombie last year when Edward left . You can imagine my relief when I turned around and saw Angela running up to me with an excited smile on her face.

"hi, Bella", she said.

"hi, Angela", I replied , "what are you so excited about?"

"don't you remember?", she said, "the new girl that moved into the old house that's "haunted" the in the middle of the forest. She lives with her adoptive parents out there.", she prompted.

Now that I think about it I do remember the rumours that were speculating around the school for the last month.

"and ?", I said still confused

"it is her first day today!!", she explained happily.

"Great!, I hope she is nice." I said my mood brightening considerably as we walked into our first class together.

Ten minutes into class there was a knock on the door and a girl about our age walk in. She was small [though not as small as Alice], had a perfect figure, wavy,raven black hair with silver streaks running through it, a smile that's contagious and makes you feel good about yourself while making you like her straight away. She had her nose pierced and had a small sapphire stud in it. Around her neck she wore a beautiful black necklace with a silver half-moon locket studded with what looked like tiny blue sapphires that had weird letters inscribed on it ,probably Latin or something [note to self; ask Carlisle about it] .On her wrists she had lots of different bracelets, some of them looked foreign. But the thing I noticed the most about her was she was as pale and beautiful as the Cullen's and as graceful when she walked but she was definitely not a vampire because her eyes where a dull irony/silvery/grey colour but still there was something was . . . _Off _about her. I stopped my description of her when she started talking

"hi, I am Isabelle Dean , its my first day", she said to the teacher while giving him a slip of paper and a friendly smile [the male population of the class _**drooled**_ ]

"yes, yes go sit beside Isabella ", he said while handing back the paper signed then pointing me out , eager to get back to his lesion. she walked down the row and took the seat beside mine.

"hi. I am Isabella swan", I said "but call me Bella ,I hate Isabella"

"hi Bella, I am Isabelle Dean, we have something in common least, i hate my name too, you can call me Izzy . Isabelle is _sooooo _old fashioned." she replied cheerfully. We both giggled. The next thing we know were both talking non-stop in low voices for the whole class only stopping when the teacher looked our way or ask us a question which Izzy would always know the answers to [just like the cullens].

The whole day passed like this. It turns out we both have a lot in common but I didn't uncover anything unusual about her . . . _yet_. she told me today that she didn't like repeating herself so i asked her what her story was at lunch [ i made sure Jessica and Lauren were there. they would spread the "dirt" on the new girl like wildfire ] she answered honestly [from what I could tell from her eyes] and didn't seem to mind talking about it , _that much _. She told us that her both parents died in a car crash when she was fourth teen. A lorry came around a corner without seeing their car and crashed into them ,killing them instantly or so the doctors told her. When she said this her eyes betrayed that she didn't believe them. After the funeral her and her little sisters were adopted by their god-parents. Her sisters god-parents both live in France and her god-parents lived in Ireland before they moved back over here, but they both see each other regularly and keep well in touch via phone and e-mail. When she finished her story she looked a bit sad so I changed the subject on to what she thinks of forks . She looked thankful for the subject change . She said that she loves the forest and surprisingly the rain too as it makes everything smell fresh and new . We continued talking about everything and anything all day.

I was _almost_sorry when school was over but it meant I could go to the cullens and see my guardian angel . And get a chance to tell them about Izzy . They might have better ideas on what she is because I **know **she is **not human **just like I knew they weren't . I stopped thinking about Izzy for a few minutes as I my way up the cullens drive. Once I turned off the truck I didn't get a chance to open the door myself as Edward was there before I could even blink . Smiling my favourite crooked smile, dazzling me in the progress.

"how was your day, love?", he asked. But I was still too dazzled to reply properly. Only managing a mumbled

"fine" to which I heard Emmett laugh , at probably how easily distracted I was when Edward was around. Edward was of course growling at him or his thoughts , possibly both knowing Emmett ,which, of course only made him laugh even louder .By this time I had finally gathered my thoughts enough get out of the truck and walk into the house with Edward beside me .But knowing my luck I just _**had **_to trip on the rug as I made my way to the couch . I braced my self for the impact that never came as a pair of cold arms stopped my fall and placed me on the couch beside Alice [Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie had gone hunting ] causing me to blush a deep red. My saviour then sat on the couch beside me and put his arm around my waist.

When I heard Emmett and jasper trying to smother their laughter unsuccessfully I blushed a deeper red. Seeing this they couldn't control themselves any longer and burst out laughing. Edward tried to growl but it came out as a half-growl/half-laugh until he succumbed to laughing as well . Alice was sitting there having a vision . I know I should have felt upset or embarrassed but I only felt happy because I had missed their company today.

Jasper stopped laughing suddenly and so did Edward and Emmett [Edward because he was reading Jasper's mind and Emmett because he didn't want to be left out]. Jasper then looked at me with a confused expression on his face. Then he said

"Bella why are you happy that we are laughing at your clumsiness rather than being embarrassed like you usually are?"

**Now **I am embarrassed . I might as well tell them the truth as they would know if I lied anyway.

"I missed you all today, that's all", I said embarrassed ,but I felt a wave of ease go through me before I could blush, complimentary of jasper.

"of course you missed us, as great as we are, we missed you to, our clumsy little human", said Emmett giving me a bear hug.

"oh" I said suddenly remembering Izzy

"what is it , love?", Edward asked worriedly.

"no I am ok", I said to ease his mind, "it just was the new girls first day today, Isabelle Dean , you know the one that moved into the old house that they say is "haunted" in the forest with her adoptive parents", I said.

"and ?", they said.

" she is really nice . But . . .", I trailed off.

"but what?", said Emmett.

"she is a bit strange she-"I started to say but Emmett cut me off by laughing so hard that if he wasn't a vampire I am sure he would be crying . After he got over the worst of his laughing fit he said

"Bella you hang around with werewolves and vampires , one of which you are going to marry soon and your calling _her_ strange!" he finished by laughing again. _this is starting to get annoying. _I thought to myself

"let me finish", I said annoyed now. But suddenly I felt calm. Edward shot jasper a look he merely shrugged . When no one argued I continued

"she is as beautiful, graceful and pale as you all are but her skin is warm and soft also her eyes are a dull irony/silvery/grey colour." I concluded . The cullens all looked confused , even Alice who had come out of her vision.

"she could just be a very beautiful , graceful human", Emmett said hopefully. As much as I wanted to believe him I just know she isn't human .

"no ,she is definitely not human know she isn't , just like I knew with all of you" ,I said a bit regretfully [ I like her a lot and if she is some kind of dangerous mythical creature I am sure Edward will not have me within ten miles of her] "you wouldn't have any ideas , would you ?" I asked half-heartedly .I am not sure I want to know at the moment . I like her a lot , she is really nice but I looked at Edward anyway waiting . He hadn't said anything during the whole conversation about Izzy

"Alice do you see anything happening ?", he ask ,more like demanded Alice while subconsciously tightening his arm around my waist . Since the battle with the newborns he had become even _more_ protective over me [if that was even possible]. And them there is the whole being _engaged _thing.

"no, she wont harm Bella , at least she hasn't planed that she will." she said . I could feel Edward relax a little by my side, a _**little**_. Alice looked at me then ,smiled and said

"actually she is going to be your new best friend." . Once the words were out of her mouth her smile disappeared and a frown appeared in its place.

"don't worry Alice I will introduce her to you", I said quickly, her smiled reappeared as quickly as it went as she scanned the future.

"the three musketeers!" she exclaimed then giggled , while everyone else laughed ,except Edward who smiled but still looked a bit troubled even though he hid it well .

"come on Bella , I have to pick out the outfit I am going to wear when I first meet her", she said happily. I groaned under my breath at the thought of the amount of outfits she would try on before she was happy [last time I counted it was in the **seventies** ,it took nearly _**four**_ hours to go through them all!] but of course them all being vampires with super hearing they all heard and laughed to themselves except Alice who of course looked annoyed at my lack of interested in clothes .

"and by the looks of what your wearing you'll need me to plan your clothes for the rest of the week too", she said while looking at my outfit with distaste. I groaned even louder briefly considering munitey [Emmett and jasper laughed again] .

"don't even think about it Bella", Alice threatened . _Damn physic vampire!!! _I looked at Edward hopefully ,almost pleadingly [I knew he would do anything for me if I pull that face] but before I could say anything Alice said matter-of-factly and with a small bit of a threat in there too,

"Edward wouldn't dare", he was then about to argue but Alice continued, "not unless he wants to share his most embarrassing secret **EVER** ", she finished with a smug smile on her face. Edward s eyes widened , as he read her mind

"you wouldn't", he whispered horrified . She just continued smiling ._I am domed to spend the whole evening trying on outfits and watch Alice try on outfits ,__while__ talking about what not to wear this season , _I thought miserably . Jasper sensed my miserable mood and sent waves of enthusiasm my way . I glared at him .the last thing I wanted to do is _**enjoy**_Alice's torture . He seemed surprised to stay the least. then Edward said defeated and apologetically "sorry ,love" and gave me a brief kiss on the lips ,I was too annoyed to be dazzled now but I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. My heart speed up a small bit making the boys smirk. Alice took my arm and pulled me up the stairs while babbling on about the best dress she had seen on the Internet and just **had** to get it for me. I shot Edward one last pleading look . He looked pained but he still shook his head. _Bring on the torture _I thought resignedly.

Edward POV

Today was so incredibly dull without the centre of my existence, _Bella…Mmm…_NO! Bad vampire! Stop having fantasies about Bella . Jasper, sensing my emotions, looked up from the complicated board game him and Emmett were playing and smirked in my direction . Emmett looked confusedly from jasper to me. Jasper , the traitor , explained to him

"Edward having lusty feelings about Bella", they both laughed at the expression on my face _"god Edward you look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar", _thought Emmett, "_Edward , saintly Edward having fantasies about Bella. I never thought I would live to see the day" , _thought jasper,they both started laughing. Having jasper knowing was bad enough but Emmett he was probably, no slash that he _**was **_going to tell Bella , I thought just as he did. "_I wonder what Bella will make of this… OH she __will__ blush till she is purple!!!!"_. There is _**no way **_she is finding out about this, I will have to distract him. There are few things Emmett likes more than making Bella blush but since Rosalie isn't here I will have to settle for the next best thing. I sprang at my brother growling , he was still laughing but seeing me spring at him he smiled and growled back ,accepting the challenge. Jasper got a good seat on the couch to watch the entertainment. We collided and started fighting on the floor just as alice shouted from upstairs

"Go outside _before _you break something, esme will kill you if you if you start fighting in the living room that she _just _**redecorated **and it won't be pretty". We all shared a glance and without a word went outside. You've never seen esme when shes angry and you dont want to either,trust me on that.

In the end I _let_Emmett win, so hopefully he will forget about my fantasies about Bella. A month of bragging is worth bella _never_finding out about my fantasies. After the fight they both went back to their board game. While I played Bella's lullaby on my piano. The rest of the day rolled on dreadfully slow.

**Please review ! Will accept anonymous reviews . Please tell me what you think. Do you what me to continue? Next chapter will be much better **_**promise!!!**_**[In Edwards's pov and izzys pov]. **

**;-] , ****tm* ****this is Ron he is **_**my**_** smiley face**

**Thank you for reading ! ! ! !**

**Sorry if I made spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes in this chapter!**

**review please !!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. the plan

I'm SO SORRY it took so long to get up this chapter I just finished re-read Eclipse and it changed my whole plot and time line on this story [SORRY]. so I changed the story a bit to follow the time line in Eclipse but it still has the same idea! [and the same characters] it starts at the very end of new moon.

DISCLAIMER; I don't own twilight I just own Izzy and the Deans.

If your still reading this story THANK YOU!!!

This chapter is dedicated to;

SarcasticPickles

My friend Ellen

fantasmystical

thanks for reviewing people!!!

And everyone who add this story your to favourites and alerts!!!!!!! and people that are actually reading this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you!!!!!!!

TheSneakyHobo and ;-] {this is Ron}

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

_**Edwards pov **_

It felt like an eternity had gone by before I heard her monstrously loud truck turn into our drive. It was torture to have to wait for her to drive [did she always drive this _slowly_?] up to our house and turn off the truck; once she did I had her door open before she could blink. I smiled the crooked smile I know she loves and said,

"How was your day, love?" she looked a little dazed as I said this, mmm. . . I must have dazzled her because all she could manage was a mumbled

"Fine", to which I heard Emmett's boisterous laughter coming from inside. It was so loud I would be surprised if Bella didn't hear it. I looked at her, she definitely heard it. I growled at Emmett but then I heard his thoughts,

"_I wonder what shade of purple Bella will go when she finds out about you having lusty fantasies about her__"__, _I shut up at that, making him laugh even louder. During this time Bella had nearly gotten over being dazzled enough to walk into the house with me at her side in case she fell. I thought she would make it to the couch without tripping, but I was wrong, at the last minute she tripped over the rug so I caught her before she made contacted with the ground and put her on the couch beside Alice [who is currently having a vision of her and Bella trying on different outfits]. I felt the heat come off my clumsy angels face as I sat down on the couch beside her and put my arm around her waist. I looked around to see the cause of her embarrassment and settled on Emmett and jasper who were trying to smother their laughter unsuccessfully. She saw this and blushed a deeper red causing Emmett and jasper to burst out laughing. I attempted to growled at them but made the mistake of listened to their thoughts

"_she's so funny when she blushes HA HA HA HA HA HA" ,Emmett_

"_aww , she gets embarrassed so easily, although it makes it harder for me but she's still so entertaining when she blushes hahahahaha", jasper_

Now that I think of it she _**does **_get embarrassed easily. Their thoughts must have had some kind of effect on me because I laughed at _**my Bella , **_I will never forgive myself but I still couldn't stop laughing , of course being the monstrous creature that I was I couldn't expect any less-I was suddenly cut short of my self loathing rant when I heard jasper's thoughts

"_I wonder how embarrassed Bella is…What?! She's not embarrassed? she's …__**happy?!**_

I stopped laughing immediately as did jasper, Emmett stopped a few milliseconds after us. [not wanting to be left out I presume, I was too preoccupied too check]. Jasper then voiced his thoughts

"Bella why are you happy that we are laughing at your clumsiness rather than being embarrassed or upset like you usually are?"

My angel blushed a deeper red then said,

"I missed you all today , that's all", she was about to blush again but jasper sent a wave of ease through the room , he could only take so much. Then Emmett thought tenderly

"_aww , how cute our little Bella missed us" _just before he said [in a less mushy sort of way]

"of course you missed us , as great as we are, we missed you too, our clumsy little human", while giving her a bear hug.

"oh", Bella said suddenly. Oh no something is wrong with my angel!

"what is it , love?", I asked worriedly but before my mind could come up with a wild and totally out-of-proportion explanation she said,

"no I am ok… it just was the new girl's first day today ,Isabelle dean, you know the one that moved into the old house that they say is "haunted" in the forest with her adoptive parents," I remember all the rumours but I don't know where this is going. My family obviously came to the same conclusion because we all simultaneously said,

"and?"

"she's really nice .but…",she trailed off. At times like this it really frustrated me that I couldn't read her mind . I was about to ask her why she trailed off but Emmett asked before I could.

"but what?", he said.

"she is a bit strange she-"she started to stay but Emmett cut her off by laughing so hard he would be red , no purple in the face if he was human . I was about to look In his mind to see what is so funny when he started to talk.

"Bella you hang around with werewolves and vampires, one of which has proposed to you and your calling _her_ strange!", he finished by laughing again.

"let me finish", Bella said sounding annoyed now. Jasper sent out a wave of calm that shut up Emmett and well, calmed down Bella. I shot him a look "_they needed it",_ he thought simply while he shrugged. I focused my attention back on Bella just as she said,

"she is as beautiful, graceful and pale as all of you but her skin is warm and soft also her eyes are a dull irony/silvery/grey colour", she finished. She looked at faces for our reaction but all our expressions held the same emotion , confusion. I have no idea what she is ,I never heard of any thing like her.

"she could be just a very beautiful, graceful human", Emmett suggested, trying to be optimistic, optional word _**trying**_ . After all Bella **was **the human that found out our secret and she decided to point that out,

"no, she's definitely not human ,I know she isn't just like I knew with all of you". . . she sounds slightly sad, she must like her already.

"you wouldn't have any ideas , would you?, she asked half-heartedly. Yes , she definitely likes her. But she knows that I won't have my Bella, my angel ,the core of my existence, the centre of my universe, anywhere near _**Ms. Isabelle Dean**_ if she's anything dangerous. It's bad enough with the _**dogs**_. She looked up at my face half-hoping I had a answer. I looked away,

"Alice do you see anything happening?", I very **ungentlemanly** demanded off Alice. But thankfully she didn't notice or was too concerned for Bella's safety to care, apparently I wasn't the only one worried about it. She scanned the future… she saw;

_Bella and a [_inhumanly_] beautiful girl _[must be Isabelle]_ sitting together at lunch _

_Bella and Isabelle talking_

_Bella and Isabelle laughing together in Bella's room_

"no, she won't harm Bella, at least she planned that she will_", _said Alice. I relaxed a little. Alice smiled and said to Bella

"actually, she's going to be your new best friend", the moment Alice said this her smile dropped,

" _I'm going to lose my best friend _", thought Alice sadly. Bella saw her face and quickly said,

"don't worry Alice I will introduce you to her". Alice's visions suddenly changed,

_Alice ,Bella and Isabelle talking at lunch _

_Alice and Isabelle giving Bella a make-over _

_Alice and Isabelle dragging Bella shopping _

"the three musketeers!", Alice exclaimed then giggled. Everyone laughed while I smiled slightly, this girl is still troubling me especially since I have seen what she looks like. Bella was right she's not human. She's _too_ beautiful and graceful for a human.

"come on Bella, I have to pick out my outfit for when I first meet her", Alice said happily. Bella groaned under her breath and every one laughed to themselves except me, I just smiled slightly too troubled to laugh at the moment. Alice being Alice, look annoyed at Bella's lack of interest in fashion.

"and by the looks of what your wearing you'll need me to plan your clothes for the rest of the week too", said Alice looking at Bella's clothes like they'd personally insulted her. Bella groaned even louder not even bothering to suppress it this time. Suddenly Alice had a vision,

_Bella refusing to go and try on outfits with Alice . . . and succeeding _

Alice wasn't going to let that happen.

"don't even think about it Bella", she threatened. I could tell Bella was cursing Alice's physic abilities in her head by the look on her face. She changed tack turning towards me with a pleading and hopeful look on her face, devious Bella, she knows that I will do anything for her when she uses that face. But unfortunately for Bella Alice knows that too.

" he wouldn't dare", Alice said matter-of-factly but with a underlying threat. I was about to argue but she started talking again. "not unless he wants me to share his most embarrassing secret **EVER**", she finished smugly. I decided it was time listen in on her thoughts,

"_Edward do you remember the 5__th__ of may 1964?_", she thought. **HOW did she know about that ?!?! I thought I got rid of all the evidence!!!!!!!! **wait, it's Alice she just _**knows**_ these things.

"you wouldn't", I whispered horrified. She continued smiling smugly, she knew she would win. Bella seemed to realise that I wouldn't be coming to her rescue. Jaspers thoughts caught my attention briefly but I wasn't really paying much notice,

"_Bella seems to be miserable at the thought of trying on outfits, I'll send some __enthusiasm her way, she might enjoy it then". _what happened next was what surprised me. Bella glared at Jasper! She must really hate being Alice's "life-sized Barbie doll". But I still couldn't let Bella know about what happened in 1964.

"sorry, love", I said apologetically. I leaned down and gave her a brief kiss on the lips and listened to her heart flutter. My brothers smirked. She wasn't dazzled and she still looked a bit annoyed but I could tell that she enjoyed it. Then Alice decide that she'd better drag Bella away from me before I caved in to the pleading look on her face. A look which she was giving me right now, it took every ounce of my control to shake my head instead of giving her what she wanted. Just before she disappeared completely from my sight she got a resigned look on her face, probably accepting the fact that there was no way out of trying different outfits for hours or until Alice was happy [which with Alice is basically the same thing].

Once Bella was out of earshot I turned to my brothers and said,

"I think we should find out more on ". They nodded seriously. Now that Bella has gone upstairs they were all business. I know that they are as worried about Bella's safety as I am and not having any idea on what is doesn't help.

"I suggest a stakeout", said Jasper thinking back to his time in the army. For once Emmett wasn't that keen on the idea, he still thought that there might be a slim chance that she is just a beautiful and coordinated human.

"Guys, we could just be jumping to conclusions. She could just be a beautiful coordinated human", he said thoughtfully. I was getting angry now. Doesn't he know that she could be a threat to Bella because there is **no **way that she is human.

"Emmett, there is _no way _that she is human!" I shouted as loud as I could without Bella hearing.

"Edward, calm down." Jasper

"Look", I said as I got an idea. I ran into the kitchen and came out with a piece of paper and a pen. I sat on the couch, put the paper on the coffee table and started to draw the girl from Alice's vision. My brothers were looking at me curiously.

"What are you doing Edward?" asked Jasper.

"I'm drawing **Ms**.**Dean **to show you that she's not human", I replied while my hand continued to fly across the paper. My brothers looked over my shoulder at my now finished drawing and gasped. Once they got over the surprise Emmett said,

"OK, OK now I can see that she's not human . . . So what's the plan?" he finished with a devious grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please ,please ,please. Reviews make me type faster!!!!!!!

Thanks if you actually read this!!!!!

Review please ,please ,please


End file.
